


Kochkünste

by wildorange



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Schiller kann absolut nicht kochen, Short One Shot, super kurz
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildorange/pseuds/wildorange
Summary: Eigentlich will Friedrich seinen JoWo verwöhnen. Es endet natürlich im Mini-Disaster.
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Kochkünste

**Author's Note:**

> Ist schon etwas älter, deswegen trau ich mich es zu posten.  
> Alle Rechte für Rechtschreibefehler vorbehalten :)  
> Viel Spaß beim lesen

Johann erwachte mit einem Lächeln als er sich an das gestrige Küchendisaster erinnerte. Friedrich hatte versucht Lasagne zu machen. Eigentlich hätte er sich denken können, dass das kochen mit Friedrich zu einer Sauerei werden würde, da der jüngere Dichter keine Ahnung von kochen hatte und sich sowieso lieber von Johann bekochen ließ oder einfach etwas bestellte. Aber gestern Abend war Johann von einem Gespräch mit seinem Verleger nach Hause gekommen um die Küche, seine Küche, so empfand es er jedenfalls, in einer Verfassung der Verwüstung wieder zu finden. Jede Fläche unter Tischhöhe war mit einer dünnen Schicht Mehl bedeckt, auf dem Herd brannte Tomatensoße an. Neben dem Herd stand die Nudelmschine halbherzig aufgebaut. Nach einem kurzen Rundgang durch die Küche, um das Ausmaß des Disasters zu begutachten, hatte er Teigreste von seinen Schuhsohlen kratzen müssen. Von Friedrich keine Spur, aber er hatte sich denken können wo dieser aufzufinden war... wahrscheinlich im Garten. Ihm war sicherlich wieder wie aus dem Nichts eine neue Idee für ein Theaterstück oder ein Gedicht gekommen und er hatte alles stehen und liegen lassen um diese Idee einzufangen und auszuarbeiten. Seufzend hatte er sich daran gemacht die Küche aufzuräumen. Den ganzen Abend war Friedrich nicht mehr aufgetaucht, er hatte ihn auch nicht stören wollen und war so alleine ins Bett gegangen. Zwar hatte er irgendwann mitten in der Nacht mitbekommen wie Friedrich sich vorsichtig neben ihm ins Bett gelegt hatte, konnte ihn aber jetzt nicht sehen. Es war schon etwas ungewöhnlich, dass er vor ihm auf den Beinen war... Noch immer schläfrig fielen ihm die Augen zu und er dämmert erneut ein.  
Das Bett knarzte als sich jemand auf die Kante setzte, ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und ihm sanft ein Kuss auf die Stirn gab. "Guten Morgen." Vernahm er Friedrichs weiche Stimme. "Ich habe dir Frühstück gemacht. Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich gestern die Küche in diesem Zustand zurückgelassen habe." Langsam öffnete der ältere Dichter die Augen und setzte sich auf. Tatsächlich, vor ihm saß Friedrich mit einem Tablett auf dem sich Rührei, Toast, eine kleine Schüssel Obstsalat und Tee befanden. Es war deutlich wie viel Mühe er sich gegeben hatte und Johann hoffte, dass es auch essbar war. Vorsichtig nahm er ihm das Tablett ab und schob sich eine Gabel mit Rührei in dem Mund. Sofort hatte er das Verlangen sie wieder auszuspucken. Wie konnte man so viel falsch bei Rührei machen? Es war völlig verwürzt und zu Salzig, so dass man das Ei kaum noch schmeckte. Ein klein bisschen war es Friedrich wohl auch angebrannt. "Ich glaube, es ist mir ein bisschen angebrannt", murmelte dieser promt. Trotzdem zwang Johann sich dazu es hinunterzuschlucken und zwei weitere Bissen zu essen, bevor er die Gabel beiseite legte um den Obstsalat zu probieren. Der schmeckte wenigstens normal. "Hmmm sehr lecker. Vielen Dank!" Versicherte er Friedrich und wurde für diese kleine Lüge sofort mit dem süßestem Lächeln belohnt. Langsam stellte er das Tablett auf seinen Nachtisch. Friedrich beugte sich noch immer grinsend nach vorne und nahm seine Gesicht in beide Hände. Er kam immer näher bis ihre beiden Nasen sich beinahe berührten und Johann einen Hauch von Minztee in Friedrichs Atmen riechen konnte. "Danke dass du mich angelogen hast." Flüsterte dieser grinsend. Johann schloss die Augen um sich dem Gefühl von Friedrichs weichen Lippen auf seinen vollkommen hin zu geben.


End file.
